A Árvore dos Enforcados
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um conto de Terror com um dos Soldados do Inferno.


**A Árvore dos Enforcados**

"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

Ano 297 d.C...Bretanha

Deixe-me contar uma história, eu sou Crescentius. Sou um simples e velho contador de histórias, cuja visão perdi com o tempo e minha virilidade foi tomada pelo divertimento de um tirano quando jovem. Ah, a jovem quer ouvir minhas histórias? Obrigado pelas moedas, minha querida. Bem, começarei a contar minha mais terrível lembrança. Não é algo fantasioso ou movido por lendas...o que irei contar, foi real.

Antes da desgraça se abater sobre minha pessoa, eu vivia na casa de um poderoso senhor em Aquiléia. Dono daquela enorme casa, agora abandonada. Tinha fartura e um teto aconchegante e os carinhos das servas daquela casa, em troca divertia meu senhor Verginius com minhas histórias.

Era uma troca justa. Hoje, troco minhas histórias por um pedaço de pão. Mas não é a minha desgraça que venho a contar hoje. Se aproximem, e contarei mais.

Verginius era conhecido por ser um homem rígido no comando de seus servos e soldados fieis, mas o fazia para manter a ordem naquela terra em nome do Império. Era casado com Drusilla, filha de um renomado cidadão romano e pai orgulhoso de uma filha chamada Lívia. Mal sabia que sua posição e fortuna eram cobiçadas por seu irmão mais jovem, Valeriano.

Mas sete anos atrás, ele teve que partir atendendo a um chamado de Roma. E apenas sua cabeça voltara. Atacado por bárbaros, todos em sua comitiva foram mortos, menos um que sobreviveu para narrar a tragédia, trazendo em seus braços a cabeça de seu senhor.

Desde aquele dia, o medo tomou conta daquele lugar. Não pela morte trágica de seu mestre, mas pelo terror imposto por Valeriano deste então. Com a desculpa de manter a ordem, casou-se com a viúva de seu irmão e passou a governar a região com mão de ferro. Sete anos de terror. Sete anos de sofrimento.

Quem não o obedecia, quem o desafiava recebia uma sentença horrível. Veria sua família, seus escravos serem enforcados em uma árvore que ficava bem no meio da vila, e em seguida seria ele a próxima vítima.

Dezenas encontraram a morte naquele lugar, tanto que a árvore parecia ter secado por ser regada pelo sangue dos enforcados, assumindo uma aparência assustadora, passou a ser chamada em toda a região de "A Árvore dos Enforcados".

A sede de poder de Valeriano cresceu, a ponto de impor leis absurdas. Ele tomava as virtudes das jovens antes de seus maridos, matava qualquer um que o desagradasse por mínimo que fosse às ações do infeliz. E o mais temeroso ainda, era perceber que a esposa deste parecia se regojizar com as atrocidades cometidas, além de viver em constante luxúria.

Foi o desejo mundano dela se abater sobre mim certa noite, no Solstício de Inverno, e minha recusa me levou a ser duramente castigado. Acusou-me de tentar violentá-la e fui castigado. Fui mutilado em minha condição de homem e jogado quase a morte para os porcos.

Achei mesmo que sucumbiria.

Mas ouvi o trote de um cavalo e o relinchar deste. Sabia, mesmo com o rosto enfiado na lama, que alguém de grande poder estava próximo de mim. Roguei aos deuses que levassem minha vida, mas não antes de saber quem estava ali.

-Quem sois vós, nobre senhor?-perguntei, sem me atrever a erguer o rosto.

O estranho nada disse, descendo do cavalo. Um cheiro forte de morte veio às minhas narinas, me causando náuseas. Mas ele ergueu meu rosto com a mão e o que eu vi gelou minha alma.

Um cavaleiro negro, que parecia ter vindo do próprio inferno, eu digo. Não via seu rosto, oculto por um estranho elmo que lembrava os de nossos soldados a serviço do Imperador, mas a armadura de nada lembrava um Legionário. E seus olhos...ah, aqueles olhos me causam medo e pesadelos até hoje! E as correntes...Correntes que se moviam parecendo serpentes vivas saiam de sua armadura negra...era um demônio, com certeza.

_**-Crescentius...-**_ele murmurou em uma voz gutural.

-M-meu senhor Verginius!

Sim, parecia impossível mas era ele mesmo! O cavaleiro negro se afastou de mim e voltou a montar seu cavalo tão negro e assustador quanto um demônio e foi na direção do lar dos senhores. Certo de que era meu antigo mestre eu o segui, apesar da minha dor e do sangue que eu perdi, eu não queria morrer sem antes testemunhar o que viria.

Ele se aproximou do portão e os soldados o impediram de ir adiante. Ouvi quando exigiu ver o senhor. Valeriano apareceu, tendo ao lado sua esposa Drusila, que analisava o estranho com interesse mundano.

-Quem és tu? Vá embora! Não contrato mercenários sujos, já que tenho soldados romanos comigo!-exigiu Valeriano ao percebeu o interesse da esposa.

O gigante de armadura negra desceu de seu corcel e sacou sua espada. A um grito de Valeriano os soldados o cercaram. O que se seguiu foi um espetáculo de morte e sangue. A espada cortava o ar e sangue, entranhas voavam longe, ossos eram partidos com grande facilidade e os gritos de morte eram sufocados pelas gargantas inundadas pelo próprio sangue das vítimas.

Eu não conseguia me mover, tamanho era meu pavor. Mais soldados apareciam e eram mortos facilmente, outros crentes de estarem diante de um demônio, do próprio deus da morte, largaram as lanças e espadas e fugiam, deixando Valeriano trêmulo e sentado ao chão diante de seu algoz.

-Q-quem és tu?-balbuciou, sujando-se de medo.

-_**Esqueceu de mim rápido demais irmão.**_

-Não...impossível!-o terror tomou conta de Valeriano.-Você morreu, irmão. Eu vi sua cabeça! Eu ordenei sua morte!

-Cale-se Valeriano!-gritou Drusila, finalmente saindo do medo que a paralisava.

_**-Sim, eu morri. Fui assassinado em seu nome irmão. Mas fiz um pacto com o Inferno para rever minha esposa amada e minha filha.**_-ele fitou Drusila, que ajoelhou de medo_**.-Mas o demônio riu de minha desgraça ao me mandar de volta tantos anos depois que parti e me disser que tu minha amada, e meu irmão, planejaram minha morte.**_

-Verginius...

Valeriano havia se aproveitado que meu senhor estava distraído com a esposa infiel e pegou a espada de um dos soldados mortos, pronto para acertá-lo covardemente pelas costas. Neste momento, eu agi.

-MEU SENHOR, CUIDADO!-gritei, alertando-o.

O cavaleiro negro que outrora foi meu mestre segurou a espada, que fazia um arco mortal mirando sua cabeça, com a mão e quebrou com facilidade a lâmina. Em seguida, agarrou o irmão pela garganta e a esposa infiel pelos cabelos, arrastando-os, enquanto gritavam e tentavam se soltar em vão.

Mas parou ao ouvir uma voz frágil a chamar-lhe.

-Pai?

Ele virou-se e a viu. Era a jovem Lívia, ele parecia em choque ao revê-la. O que era natural, pois quando partiu era apenas uma menina, e agora era quase uma mulher, tão bela. Parecia uma ninfa, com os cabelos loiros soltos pela brisa da noite e os olhos castanhos assustados a mirar aquele ser.

A criatura lhe deu as costas, voltando a arrastar os dois déspotas, e dizendo com tamanha melancolia que eu senti sua dor.

_**-Seu pai, criança...está morto. Eu vim trazer o castigo aos traidores e assassinos, não se aproxime... Cuide de Crescentius.**_

E ele desceu para a Vila, levando-os. Naquele momento cai na inconsciência. Acordei muitas horas depois, sob os cuidados de Lívia. Perguntei a ela o que houve, em silêncio me ajudou a levantar e me levou a Vila, apoiando-me em seu ombro. Chegamos lá e uma multidão observava entre murmúrios A Árvore dos Enforcados, alguns apontando para ela.

-Foi castigo de Deus.

-O Demônio quem os castigou, isso sim.

-Não. Foram os Bárbaros!

Eles se calaram ao verem que nos aproximavam, e o que eu vi me choca até hoje.

Valeriano e Drusila, pendurados pelo pescoço na árvore onde executavam suas vítimas, pendurados por suas próprias entranhas e em suas testas marcados como se fossem a ferro os crimes que cometeram: Assassinos e Infiéis.

Sim, esta cena me causa horror até hoje. Os corpos não apodreciam como os outros, e ficaram semanas ali pendurados. Todos temiam que algum castigo viesse sobre eles se os retirassem da árvore. Ficaram ali, servindo de alimentos aos corvos até que um novo senhor chegou àquelas terras e ordenasse que os retirassem e queimassem seus corpos.

-E não minto, é a mais pura verdade minha história.

-E a filha de Verginius?-pergunta a jovem que pagou pela história.

-Nada sei dela depois que partiu para Roma, para morar com parentes.

-E o Cavaleiro Negro?-perguntou com redobrado interesse.

-Ouço noticias de seus feitos, trazidas por viajantes. Ele vaga por este mundo aparecendo em todas as guerras. Soube que agora ele está lutando não muito longe daqui, a meio dia de caminhada. Tenho seguido-o, é algo que não sei explicar.

-Obrigada pela história.

A mulher levanta e arruma o cabelo ruivo como fogo atrás da orelha, e em seguida pega sua lança e olha para o pequeno orbe de prata em suas mãos enquanto caminhava na estrada na direção das energias Infernais que sentia, era a licença que precisava para caçar aquele Cavaleiro Negro. Seu interesse por ele redobrou assim que ouviu a história do cego.

Ângela sorriu. A caçada àquele Spawn prometia ser emocionante.

Fim.


End file.
